Guilty Night, Guilty Kiss!
Guilty Night, Guilty Kiss! is a song from the first single sung by Guilty Kiss, a sub-unit under Aqours. The group consists of Sakurauchi Riko, Tsushima Yoshiko, and Ohara Mari. The song is written by Hata Aki, composed and arranged by R・O・N. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACM-14483)' 'CD' #Strawberry Trapper #Guilty Night, Guilty Kiss! #Strawberry Trapper (Off Vocal) #Guilty Night, Guilty Kiss! (Off Vocal) #Yuuran-sen de doko made mo❤ (Drama Part) Video PV by Lantis= Guilty Night, Guilty Kiss! starts playing at 1:33. Lyrics Misheard Lyrics= Kiss! To bash shit a two restart it eye car ah Hen gee why he ran I know moan dough moo yo woah no Kiss!! Key no nice so bury wows so death show? So no mega at sweet eh mow shit there rue yo Die tan none noah ooh my let's ski none nose ah So you caught on it shit hey okay bra Hoe no mach as say sorry she can nine nay Sack of cheek eat they? You coring coring "Gill Tea Kiss" you may meet a in a One night "Gill Tea Kiss" oh door he hack a saw yo "Gill Tea Kiss" sew bet eh was sue guess sat they coo no dank a rack also key ray he's a "Gill Tea Kiss" you may meet a in a One night "Gill Tea Kiss" oh door he hack a saw yo "Gill Tea Kiss" sew bet eh gas sue guess sat the a tow what a she touchy falling lab... yeah!! Gill Tea Night, Gill Tea Kiss, Gill Tea Night, Gill Tea Kiss! Touch! Coco row knits sue me now eat a zoo rah A he zoo no mob a tacky indie bluray in a Touch!! Wanna yuri my hoe worth toe eat a meat A So no hoe guy yam and I canned gee sue rue yo Shin can nun no knee food zag get 'em Miss Italy So you caught oh god tan no she no An shin your reward sow no hog a inn eh Sack of cheek eat they? You dance sing dance sing "Gill Tea Night" tear as a rent I Starlight "Gill Tea Night" sue bet eh was sue rent A "Gill Tea Night" D.I.E. no E me one an the row? whack a roo mad day Checking my size Sass so wallet a gar roo nun day to oh my worry she nah E car ah Two yo sue gear rue yo knee me err roo come on Oh yay! A he tie tow kin knee a he knee icky tie Pass shown! Kiwi no sow no two mow read day eat a yo Wag a mama duck a doe I shit a Destiny Guy L roo key one eye no A he tie tow key knee a he knee icky tie yo oh so eight are we she nigh Hoe she mono wah ooh bye tie Gill Tea Kiss! You coring coring "Gill Tea Kiss" you may meet a in a One night "Gill Tea Kiss" oh door he hack a saw yo "Gill Tea Kiss" sew bet eh was sue guess sat they coo no dank a rack also key ray he's a "Gill Tea Kiss" you may meet a in a One night "Gill Tea Kiss" oh door he hack a saw yo "Gill Tea Kiss" sew bet eh gas sue guess sat the a tow what a she touchy falling lab... yeah!! Gill Tea Kiss, Gill Tea Night, Gill Tea Kiss, Gill Tea Night! |-| Kanji= Kiss! 飛ばして連れ去りたいから 返事はいらないの　問答無用の Kiss!! 気のないそぶりは嘘でしょ？ その目が熱いって　もう知ってるよ 大胆なのは生まれつきなのさ そういうことにしておけば 本能まかせ　それしかないね さあこっち来て？ You calling calling "Guilty Kiss" 夢みたいな One night "Guilty Kiss" 踊り明かそうよ "Guilty Kiss" すべては過ぎ去ってくの　だからこそ綺麗さ "Guilty Kiss" 夢みたいな One night "Guilty Kiss" 踊り明かそうよ "Guilty Kiss" すべてが過ぎ去ったあと　私たち Fall in love…yes!! Guilty Night, Guilty Kiss, Guilty Night, Guilty Kiss! Touch! 心に罪ないたずら 合図のまばたき　慇懃無礼な Touch!! 罠より魔法と言ってみて そのほうがやむを得ない感じするよ 真剣なのにふざけてみせたり そういうことが楽しいの 安心よりは　そのほうがいいね さあこっち来て？ You dancing dancing "Guilty Night" 照らされたい Starlight "Guilty Night" すべて忘れて "Guilty Night" 出会いの意味はなんだろ？ わかるまで Shaking my song 誘われたがるなんて遠回りしないから 強すぎるように見えるかも Oh yeah! 会いたい時に会いに行きたい Passion! 君もそのつもりでいてよ わがままだけど愛して Destiny 変える気はないの 会いたい時に会いに行きたいよ　抑えたりしない 欲しいものは奪いたい Guilty Kiss! You calling calling "Guilty Kiss" 夢みたいな One night "Guilty Kiss" 踊り明かそうよ "Guilty Kiss" すべては過ぎ去ってくの　だからこそ綺麗さ "Guilty Kiss" 夢みたいな One night "Guilty Kiss" 踊り明かそうよ "Guilty Kiss" すべてが過ぎ去ったあと　私たち Fall in love…yes? Guilty Kiss, Guilty Night, Guilty Kiss, Guilty Night! |-| English (Google Translated)= Kiss! Because you want to skip to kidnapping Of questions asked of you not need a reply Kiss !! Tepid practice swing is probably a lie? His eyes already know me hot Of the bold is a born Once you have to do that We only have it leave instinct Now here come? You calling calling "Guilty Kiss" dream like a One night Let Akaso "Guilty Kiss" dance "Guilty Kiss" That is why beautiful of all is going gone "Guilty Kiss" dream like a One night Let Akaso "Guilty Kiss" dance "Guilty Kiss" We after all has gone Fall in love ... yes !! Guilty Night, Guilty Kiss, Guilty Night, Guilty Kiss! Touch! Sin mischief in mind A blink of cue feigned politeness Touch !! Try to say that magic than trap The better is unavoidable feeling Or Mise playfully to the serious That kind of thing for fun It would be a good thing that is than peace of mind Now here come? You dancing dancing "Guilty Night" want illuminated Starlight Forget "Guilty Night" all The meaning of "Guilty Night" encounter wonder what? Shaking until you know my song Because not detour Nante want was invited It seems like too strong Oh yeah! Passion you want to go to see when you want to meet! You can have with the intention that Destiny I love you but I'm selfish I am not willing to change Not suppress or want to go to see when you want to meet Wish want to deprive Guilty Kiss! You calling calling "Guilty Kiss" dream like a One night Let Akaso "Guilty Kiss" dance "Guilty Kiss" That is why beautiful of all is going gone "Guilty Kiss" dream like a One night Let Akaso "Guilty Kiss" dance "Guilty Kiss" We after all has gone Fall in love ... yes !! Guilty Kiss, Guilty Night, Guilty Kiss, Guilty Night!